Evolving into a Hero of Time
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: It's my own interpretation of the well known story, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time!
1. What is it?

Hey all

Hey all! I'm back! –takes a bow- I know you all missed me –a cough echoes- … right, well I've been EXTREMELY bored, so I've been playing Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and I thought: Hey, since I have never actually completed the game (thanks Dad and Alex!), I might right a "walkthrough with a twist", I will write, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time! –Victory music plays- It has original text from the game, and my own interpretation of attitudes, personality ect, thrown in, hope you like it!


	2. 1 Dost Thou Have Courage Enough

Here's Chapter one! It's the introduction to LoZ: OT.

**Dost Thou Have Courage Enough…**

"In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule… Long have I served as the guardian spirit… I am known as the Deku tree… The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However, there is one boy, who does not have a fairy…"

A small boy shudders in his sleep as his dreams become invaded by nightmares:

_A horse neighs echoes as the storm rages on, the torches framing the drawbridge flicker, threatening to go out. There's a creak as the bridge releases the strain on the chains and the bridge slowing descends, with every link on the chain clacking loudly against the stone doorframe. Galloping grows louder as the bridge bangs noisily onto the support and a pure white horse rushes out, with his riders, a small girl and a petite woman, clinging to his reins, the girl looks back, frightened. On instinct the boy turns around, only to stumble backwards as a dark skinned man appears on his black steed, the horse rears up dramatically, front hooves pawing at the air violently, before slamming them onto the ground. The yellow-eyed man looks down at the boy; lifting his arm up slowly he reaches for him…_

"Navi… Navi, where art thou? Come hither… Oh, **Navi the fairy**… Listen to my words, the words of the **Deku Tree**… Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm… Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule… For so long, the **Kokiri Forest**, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world… But… before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing… It seems the time has come for the **boy without a fairy ** to begin his journey… The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth… **Nav**i… go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me… I do not have much time left. Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!"

As commanded the tiny blue fairy, Navi, raced out of the Deku Tree's meadow, weaving this way and that and darting in between, a Kokiri boy's legs, the word "**ew**" couldn't help but cross her mind as she did so. Flying high into the air, Navi stops for a second to look around quickly. " **Where on Earth could the boy be?"** She pondered before taking a dive and passing a Kokiri girl sitting on top of a store. "**Hello!" **Oh wait! No time for chatting! Navi is off again! Turning this way and that, she dives long and hovers for a bit watching a boy attempting to lift a heavy looking rock. "**Hey!" **She calls to him, but no answer, so she continues searching. Hovering again, this time looking for **the boy without a fairy's** house, spotting it, she charges! "**Eh!" **Thinking things through would have been a smarter thing to do as she shakes off the impact of flying into a fence. As Navi nears the doorway of the boy's house, she hesitates before entering, than flies gracefully over the boy.

**  
"Hello, Link! Wake up! The ****Great Deku Tree**** wants to talk to you! Link, get up! Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy? ** Yawning, Link sat up stretching on his small bed, a little irritated that he was woken up, but relieved at the same time, he was having another horrible dream.

"**You finally woke up! I'm Navi the Fairy! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your ****partner**** from now on! Nice to meet you! The ****Great Deku Tree**** has summoned you! So let's get going, right now!"**

Link walks out of his home, admiring the view, before noticing that Saria is running towards him, he can't help but smile, a small blush reddening his cheeks, he's always had a _small_ crush on her. Navi rolls her eyes seeing his reaction.

"Yahoo! Hi, Link!" Saria calls excitedly, waving up at him. Using all self control, Link climbs down the ladder slowly, so that he doesn't fall, eyeing the picture that he had carved on the base of his tree house, it was of him, a great warrior, fighting a furious monster! He could only dream right?

"Wow! A fairy!! Finally, a fairy came to you, Link!" She giggles making Link blush, "Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! Now you're a true Kokiri, Link!" Link puffs out his chest proudly,

"And I'm going to see the Great Deku tree! He's summoned me!" Saria smiles warmly at him.

"Is that right? The Great Deku Tree has summoned you? It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree!" She places her hands on her hips and leans forward slightly, "I'll wait for you here. Get going! Go see the Great Deku Tree!"

Link walks around slowly, watching his friends doing their daily chores, Navi rolls her eyes, and flying into Link's face, making him take a step back.

"**The ****Great Deku Tree**** has summoned you! Please come with me!"**

Feeling a little embarrassed that he was distracted so easily, Link walks over to the entrance of the Deku Tree meadow, and sighs heavily seeing Mido standing there, Mido frowns immediately stepping in Link's path to the Deku Tree.

"Hey you! "**Mr. No Fairy**!" What's your business with the Great Deku Tree? Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!" Scoffs Mido, smirking cruelly and placing his hands on his hips, pointing his nose to the sky, Link and Navi exchange glances.

"Uh… Mido…" Link say's hesitantly, Mido opens one eye lazily, and notices Navi hovering behind Links shoulder, taking a step back.

"What?! You've got a fairy?!" Link scratches the back of his head,

"Yeah… and the Great Deku Tree has summoned me."

"Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned _you_?  
Link nods his head smiling proudly.  
"Whaaaaaaat?!" Mido's face falls, and he sulks quietly. "Why would he summon you and not the great **Mido**?" Mido folds his arms and turns to the side sniffing loudly to himself. "This isn't funny..." Turning back to Link, frowning at him, hands back to his hips. "I don't believe it! You aren't even fully equipped yet!" he puffs out his chest sticking his nose in the air again, his fairy looking on embarrassed for him. "How do you think you're going to help the Great deku Tree without both a **sword **and **shield** ready?" Link folds his arms across his chest sighing.

"But Mido… you don't even have those things" Mido folds his arms and turns slightly, sulking again.

"What? You're right, I don't have my equipment ready, but…" Mido takes a step forward frowning. "If _you_ want to pass through here, you should at least **equip** a **sword** and **shield**!" throwing his head to the side dramatically, putting his nose to the sky again. "Sheesh!"

Link sighs heavily and walks away slowly, "Where am I going to get the money to afford a shield… and I don't know where in all the land of Hyrule I'm going to find a sword in this forest." Navi rolls her eyes.

"Idiot! People drop rupees everywhere! And I'm pretty sure there has to be a sword around here somewhere!"

An hour later Link, and Navi had managed to find 52 rupees.

"**Oh my Goddess! You're **_**so **_**slow! Hurry up! We have to go buy that shield now!**"

Link drags his feet slowly behind Navi, "but I'm tired! We've been running around for _ages_! I want a rest!"

"**No time!**" Link groans and enters the shop.

_Half an hour later…_

"**How thick **_**are**_** you?! It isn't **_**that**_** hard to use a shield!**"

"I'd like to see you even try and pick one up!"

"**Oo! Someone is getting grumpy, maybe they need their nap time!**"

"Oh my Goddess, do you ever shut up?!"

"**Come on, I got a hint to where a sword could be. This **_**way**_**!**" Link followed Navi to the training center. "**In there**"

"No way! I wouldn't be able to fit in there!"

"**Just **_**go**_**!**"

_15 minutes later…_

Link holds his knee close to his body, tears brimming his eyes.

"**Oh stop sooking!**"

"It hurts okay!" Link glares at Navi, then looks down at his grazed knee sympathetically.

Navi rolls her eyes mumbling "**Why do I **_**always**_** get stuck with the morons? Seriously! If the Great Deku Tree survives through this, **_**I'm**_** going to kill him!"**

Link walks over to Mido, checking that his sword and shield are equipped properly.

Mido sighs, "If you want to see the Great Deku Tree, you should at least equip a **sword** and **shield**!" Link puts his hands on his hips, Mido blinks. "Eh, what's that?!" Mido frowns, "Oh… you have a **Deku Shield**… And what's THAT?!" He takes a step backwards, "Is that the **Kokiri Sword**?!" he folds his arms and turns his head, "GOOD GRIEF!!" Mido then smirks, eyeing Link, "Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh?" he places his hands back to his hips making Link roll his eyes, Mido Pumps one fist into the air proudly, "I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!" Link frowns and Mido's face falls, turning slightly placing a hand to his chin and rubs it thoughtfully, "Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?!" he continues grumbling, stepping out of Link's path.

"**Finally! Now come on! To see the Great Deku Tree!**"

Link strolls down the winding track and gasps seeing some monsters.

"**Don't worry, they're only Deku Baba, they'll only hurt if you touch it.**"

The Deku Baba spins frantically, attempting to hit Link with no such luck, Link un-sheaths his sword and swipes at the Deku Baba, successfully cutting it down.

"**Hey, look! You have a Deku stick now!** **I suggest you collect a few more, you never know when you might need one**" Link raises an eyebrow, and then sighs.

"Okay, if you say so" he say's swinging his sword at another Deku Baba.

Upon entering the meadow, Navi immediately leaves Link's side and rushes towards the Deku Tree.

"**Great Deku Tree… I'm back!**" Navi looks up at the Deku Tree admiringly.

"Oh… Navi… Thou hast returned… Link… welcome. Listen carefully to what I, the **Deku Tree**, am about to tell thee… Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares… As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it… Verily, thou hast felt it… Link… The time has come to test thy courage… I have been **cursed**… I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?" Link paused, thinking over the things the Deku Tree has said to him, and hesitantly, "… No"

"Perhaps you do not yet have confidence in your abilities… Return to the Kokiri Forest to learn the skills of combat… When thou art ready, return here and speak with me..."

feeling a little disappointed with himself Link leaves the meadow.

"**Link! The Great Deku Tree is counting on you! Why did you say no?!**" Link winced,

"… I'm not a hero Navi, up until now I've never even thought about fighting anything! And now I'm expected to defeat a curse?! Don't you find that a little over the top?"

"… **No. If the Deku Tree asks it, and says it, then I'll do anything and will believe anything he says.**" Link bows his head mumbling,

"You're insane…"

"**Come on then! You're gonna learn how to fight!**"


	3. Journey Through The Great Deku Tree: pt1

YAY!! Chapter two! Inside the Great Deku Tree! Hope you enjoy it!

**Journey through the Great Deku Tree: Part One.**

Link woke with a start, breathing heavily he scans the room, spotting Navi the fairy sitting impatiently on top of the doorframe.

"**About time you woke up! We have to go save the Great Deku Tree now!**" Link sighed, he was kind of hoping that the whole day before was just a dream.

"I don't think I am the right person... The Great Deku Tree, has to have made a mistake. It's okay though, I know everyone makes mistakes, check out me!" Navi flies into Link's face.  
"**You idiot! The only mistake you're making, is letting the Great Deku Tree die! He doesn't make mistakes! Now with all the training we did yesterday, we're going in and helping the Great Deku Tree, today!!" **Link sighs and drags his feet out the door, and towards the meadow.

The Great Deku Tree creeks and groans painfully as the pair enter the meadow. Link bows his head feeling guilty, the Great Deku Tree's condition seems to have worsen since yesterday.

"You have returned. Now tell me, dost thou have courage enough?" Taking a deep breath, Link nods his head.

"Then enter, brave Link, and thou too, Navi... Navi the fairy... Thou must aid Link... And Link... When **Navi** speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom..." The Great Deku Tree drops his mouth, and Link enters.

The entrance to the Great Deku Tree is covered in webs, the smell of mould and rot fills Navi and Link's nose, enemies scattered around the walls.

"What is that?"

"**Deku Baba**"  
"But it's moving!"  
"**There are different kinds of Deku Baba, the ones that stand up, and these ones which lunge at you. Just try not to be eaten by it. If you stun them, they're just like the other Deku Baba, if you kill them quickly, they drop Deku Nuts.**" Link ready's his sword and shield.

"What's a Deku Nut?"

"**They can be used to stun enemies.**"

After killing all the Deku Baba in the small room, Link leans against a wall wiping sweat from his brow.

"**Hey! Look at this wall! The vines growing on it give it a rough surface... Maybe you can climb it Link!**"Link frowns as Navi zips around the room examining everything.

"**Look, Look, Link! You can see down below this web!**"

"Calm down..."

"**Let's keep going Link!**"

Link sighs and climbs the vine to a platform, he jumps across to another, glancing up the walls hearing scratching, he pulls a face at the large skulls spinning in circles on the vines.

"Eh! What are they?"

"**They're Skullwalltula.**"

"Skullwa?" Navi sighs.  
"**Skull-wall-tula.**" She rolls her eyes. "**Just be careful not to touch them, okay?**"

"Sure thing." Link walks over to the oversized chest, and standing on tip-toe opens the lid, he leans in and retrieves a map. "This will come in handy!" He opens the map, examining it. "... But I don't know where I'm supposed to be going!"

"**Hmm... Looks like we'll have to find a compass too...**" And on that note, Link jumped across to another platform and opens the door there.

Looking around the long room, he sees a shrub in the middle of the floor, and a door on the otherside, he takes a step forward smiling, before he hears a _thud_ behind him, he spins quickly to see that he's now locked in.

"Navi! We're locked in!"

"**Don't panic you big baby, just knock some sense into that Deku Scrub and he might let us out**" The shrub shakes, and lifts slightly to let two glowing red eyes stare blankly at them from across the room.

"Knock some sense into him? But look at him! He looks so harmle-" The Deku Scrub lifts his head and shoots a large Deku Nut at Link, Navi laughs as Link jumps out of the way.

"**Yeah, harmless!**"

"Shut up you!" Link marches up to the shrub, frowning, the Deku Scrub hides his head back under the ground. "How am I ment to 'knock some sense' into him if he keeps hiding?!"

"**Well step back for one, they're not **_**that**_** stupid. When he sticks his head back out, use your shield to knock the Deku Nut back at him.**"

"You say it like it's the most obvious thing in the world." Navi rolls her eyes, and Link stands near the door and lifts his shield. There's a _thud_ against his shield, and a squeal, Link lowers his shield and sees the Deku Scrub bouncing around the room tears brimming his blank, glowing eyes. "Now what?"

"**Go stand on his home, he'll try to bargain with you. Most Deku Scrub bargains are good, so I suggest you take them, 'cause they don't always let you have it again.**" Link races over to stand on the patch of dirt and the Deku Scrub turns and faces Link, shaking from side to side.

"Ow-ow-ow! Forgive me, master! If I give you a clue, will you let me go?" Link smiles to himself at the word 'master', and he nods his head.

"When you jump off a high cliff, if you roll across the ground when you land you won't get hurt from the fall."

"Cool!" Says Link excitedly, and th Deku Scrub stops shaking, laughter in it's eyes.

"I can't guarantee it will work, though, if the cliff if really, really high, heh, heh! Well try it if you are feeling bold. Wah ha ha!" the Deku Scrub runs past link and out of sight.  
"Well that was weird..." The bars lift from the doors.

o-O-o-O-o

Sorry for the short chapter, I'll _try_ to post the rest soon!

Love Jac. R&R


End file.
